Two Guys, A Girl, & An Impala
by Lucrecia Christina
Summary: Nika decides to join Dean & Sam on a hunt, but when the Impala breaks down and Dean goes for help, Sam & Nika put the Impala's backseat to good use.  Does Dean catch them, again?


**Nika: Part 2**

Driving down the highway on a dark rainy night, the passengers were sound asleep. The driver, Dean, was white knuckling it as usual, trying to keep his eyes open and focused on the never ending asphalt before him.

He'd been driving for the last hundred miles or so while his girlfriend, Nika, and brother Sam slept. It would be his turn to sleep soon. The next town they went through he was stopping at the first motel and sleeping until next year.

They'd all ready been on 4 hunts and were on their way to the next one: mysterious disappearances, kids, in Fredericksburg. It was exhausting and Dean hadn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks.

With Dean's race-car like driving skills they made it to Fredericksburg in less than 2 hours. He pulled into the Fall Out Inn and checked them in. Separate rooms this time. He and Nika in one and Sam all by his lonesome in the other.

Dean and Nika headed for their room and Sam followed. At the door Dean dangled a key in front of Sam's face, "Separate rooms," Dean dropped the key on the ground which bounced on Sam's shoe and landed in a puddle. Sam sighed and shook his head at the retreating figures of his brother and Nika.

Sam set his computer on the crappy bureau with his bag. He pulled a chair up to the bureau, opened his laptop and went to work. He wasn't near as tired as Dean so he thought he'd get a jump on the next day's research.

A pounding on the door brought Sam to consciousness, "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey," came Dean's gruff, annoying voice.

Sam had fallen asleep on his laptop's keyboard. How much research he'd done he had no idea.

Sam sleepily opened the door to reveal a freshly shaved and showered Dean who was holding a large box of donuts, a tray of coffee, and a greasy, brown paper bag.

Dean pushed past Sam and tossed the bag and donuts on the little bureau and set the to go cups of coffee on the bureau much more gently, he regarded Sam, "You look like crap."

"Thanks. Where's Nika?" Sam yawned.

"Shower," Dean smiled. "So what'd you find out princess?"

Sam ran his fingers through his tousled brown hair, "I, uh, I got nothing."

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam, "Huh…all right…what do we know?"

So, Sam and Dean, as usual, spent the morning going over and over the information they all ready had. They had packed up Sam's room and headed to the Impala where Nika waited looking fresh faced and smiling at both men. She stood on tip toe and gave Dean a lingering kiss and smiled at Sam, "Morning boys."

"Nika, you can't come. This is dangerous. You are staying here," Dean said firmly.

Nika took a step toward Dean and smiled, dangerously, "No. I'm coming with you. I'm done staying behind and worrying. I'm done sitting alone in the fucking hotel eating shitty food. I'm done being the obedient girlfriend. I'm coming," and with that, she opened the passenger side door and climbed in the backseat, allowing Sam the opportunity to ride shot-gun.

Sam and Dean sighed and resigned themselves to this new inconvenience.

"According to local lore," Sam was saying as the large black vehicle cut across the landscape, "every seven years a rash of disappearances occurs. The pattern's not that hard to figure out: Seven years, seven boys, age 7, all eldest male or male child in the family. It's the reason behind the disappearances and what's taking them that are the problem."

Sam looked over at Dean expecting a reaction; instead a look of complete confusion was on Dean's face. Dean was staring at the dashboard of the Impala.

"Dean, did you hear what I said?"

Just then the Impala bucked and a clanking noise could be heard from the front end. The car bucked again and the engine died. The car coasted to a stop on the side of the highway with nothing behind them for at least 10 miles and nothing ahead of them for almost 20 miles.

Dean began slamming the steering wheel, screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Dean got out of the car and slammed the door so hard the windows rattled. He ripped off his coat and threw it on the roof of the car, cussing all the while. He opened the hood of the car and could be heard screaming at the engine while Sam and Nika remained stock still in their places in the car.

Dean opened the driver's side door, "Fucking oil leak. Look at the god damn'd trail behind us. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Dean slammed the door again, pacing outside the car with his hands laced behind his head.

He grabbed his jacket off the roof, threw it on, and began walking back the way they'd come.

Sam and Nika both jumped out of the car, "Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked incredulously.

Nika grabbed Dean's arm, "Hey, why don't we just call somebody to tow us?"

Dean pulled his arm away gruffly and stalked away with Nika yelling at his back, "Yup, that's where your talent truly lies. Walking the hell away!"

Nika turned and kicked the back tire of the Impala injuring her foot in the process, "Fucker."

She slid into the backseat and massaged her sore foot. Sam came and stood in the way of the open door. He placed his arm on the roof and watched the retreating figure of his brother.

"What's his problem lately?" Sam questioned the air, but loud enough for Nika to hear.

"Sam," Nika's soft voice floated up through the crisp afternoon air, "he's freaking out. About…well…before." She raised her eyebrows when Sam looked down at her through the open door.

"Oh…" Sam sighed.

Nika slid back so she was leaning on the passenger side back door, her foot still throbbing. Sam looked up and watched again the retreating form of his brother and sighed again.

Taking his cue from Nika, Sam slid into the backseat with her. Nika adjusted her position, changed her mind in the process and straddled Sam's long form. Nika took Sam's face in her hands and bent to kiss his lips. Sam pulled his head back, "Wait. Nika, we can't do this. Not again." He was breathing heavily and Nika could feel his growing need on her thigh.

"Sammy," she whispered, flicking her tongue out and licking his bottom lip. She reached her hand around to the back of Sam's head and entwined her fingers in his long hair, forcing his face towards hers. She leaned in and nibbled Sam's bottom lip pulling on it with her teeth.

A low, deep moan escaped Sam's throat and Nika laughed. Sam threw all caution to the wind and grabbed Nika by her long dark hair and pulled her into a crushing kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Sam pulled Nika's head back by her hair and bit her neck, hard, causing her to scream and then laugh.

Sam released his grip on Nika's hair long enough to unceremoniously remove her top. Nika's large firm breasts were unfettered and her nipples were as erect as Sam's throbbing cock rubbing on Nika's thigh. He grabbed both her breasts in his hands, pushed them together and licked and sucked on both hardened nipples at once. Nika threw her head back as screams of pleasure erupted from her throat.

Nika was caressing Sam's firm chest and reached down to undo his pants. The backseat of the Impala seemed bigger than it was at this time, but normally there weren't two people trying to disrobe at the same time. Nika managed to pull Sam's shirt roughly over his head, snagging an ear and his nose in the process.

Once clear of his shirt, Sam began working on Nika's breasts again. At first lightly caressing and then licking and nibbling the firm pink nipples until they turned a much darker shade of pink.

Sam lifted Nika off his lap and pushed her down on the long, black leather seat. He pulled Nika's long legs towards him, ripping the button off her jeans as he struggled to get to her sweet flesh. Sam pulled her pants down to her knees and in one quick motion ripped her panties off and threw them on the floor. He pushed her knees back and bent his head to lick her very wet pussy. He flicked his tongue out and barely made contact with her skin. Nika thrust her pelvis toward Sam's face, which he pulled away and pushed her back down on the seat. Sam ran his hot wet tongue across the inner part of her left thigh, grazing her moist flesh and ending on the creamy skin of her right thigh. Sam repeatedly ran his tongue from side to side.

Nika was screaming, trying to clutch Sam's face to her rising need. But each time he would pull back out of her reach. Nika was caressing her breasts and arching her back, begging Sam for release.

Sam ran the flat of his tongue the length of her sopping cunt and thrust his long tongue deep inside her. Nika screamed reaching down with both hands and clutching Sam's head forcing his tongue deeper inside. Sam groaned his desire, removed his tongue from her depths and began sucking lovingly on Nika's erect clit. Nika's screams filled the car and echoed throughout the desolate highway as her orgasm struck almost immediately. Her body rocked forward and back making the Impala rock as well.

Sam rose up and before he could do much of anything Nika was on him. She began tearing at his jeans, pulling and yanking to remove them from his sweat soaked form. Sam pushed her fumbling hands aside and was out of his pants in short order. Nika pushed Sam against the backseat and straddled him. She grabbed his cock and guided it deep inside her. They both let out sighs of pleasure as his iron hard cock slid easily to her depths.

Their pleasure was short lived, however. Almost as soon as Nika began rocking back and forth on Sam's cock, a mysterious force pulled her from him. She was being pulled from the car by her hair and a deep, growling voice said, "Again?"

It was Dean! He had returned, deciding Nika and Sam were right in suggesting they call for a tow.

Dean had Nika firmly by her long brown hair, standing naked on the open highway. Sam was observing from the backseat, dumbfounded.

Dean forced Nika to her knees and pulled his tumescent cock from its denim fortress, "Suck it, bitch!"

Nika smiled up at her man and did as she was told. She ran her tongue the length of Dean's long smooth shaft, savoring every inch. Dean threw his head back in pleasure, his hand still laced in her hair. Nika opened her mouth and with great dexterity took the whole of his cock to the back of her throat.

Sam moved out of the car and behind Nika. He looked questioningly at his brother, who shook his head no!

Sam raised his eyebrows. Dean extricated himself, begrudgingly from Nika's very soft and warm mouth, "Suck his cock! I'm going to fuck your ass!"

Nika laughed as Sam slid his still hard cock in her wide-open gaping mouth. Dean was out of his clothes and stroking his cock watching, "Fuck that! Sam," always in control Dean pointed to the hood of the car, "Get up there."

It was Sam's turn to extricate his cock from Nika's warm willing mouth. Sam sat on the hood of the car as directed. Dean grabbed Nika by the hair and guided her over to Sam, "Now, suck his cock!"

Nika bent to her orders grabbing the shaft of Sam's cock in her hand and taking the entire length in her mouth at once. Sam groaned his pleasure, caressing Nika's face and hair.

Dean came up behind Nika, caressing her ass, rubbing her hot wet pussy. He bent down and licked each ass cheek and then with the flat of his tongue licked the length of her crack. Nika let out a tiny squeal as Dean rubbed his long hot cock on her ass. She thrust her ass out to him standing on tip toes. Dean grabbed her around the waist and slid his cock slowly, inch by agonizingly pleasurable inch in her tight ass. Dean's eyes rolled as he continued his slow journey into her most secret of depths.

Sam's breathing was growing heavy and Nika was in fits of pleasure.

Dean had hold of Nika's round hips and used them to help guide him slowly in and out, in…and…out, in…..and…..out.

Sweat beaded on Nika's flesh, her skin was rippling from the spasms consuming her body. Sam's face was shiny from sweat and Dean watched as a bead of sweat rolled off Sam's nose and onto the hood of the Impala. Dean felt his pleasure rising. As slow and steady as he was going his orgasm was moving quickly through his own sweat soaked body.

Sam couldn't hold out any longer, he threw his head back, elbows landing on the hood of the Impala as his orgasm wound its way through his cock and down the back of Nika's throat.

Dean's and Nika's orgasms were not far behind. Nika continued to bob up and down on Sam's cock but her orgasm took her so hard that she lost stride and threw her head back screaming in ecstasy, clutching Sam's muscled thighs.

Dean held on to Nika's hips as her orgasm wound its way through her body and enveloped him driving his pleasure principle further over the edge.

Now, Dean's and Nika's screams echoed throughout the abandoned highway. Dean's calloused fingers dug firmly into her soft, creamy flesh, standing on tip toe and arching his back and then hunching over Nika's trembling body.

After a few seconds, Dean extricated himself from Nika, Sam hopped off the hood of the car and began distributing their clothes.

As Nika was struggling into her jeans, without panties she said, "Seven years, seven kids, seven year olds, males….hmmmm"

Sam, struggling into his shirt and Dean doing the same raised eyebrows at each other and then at Nika. Both men sighed their exasperation.

Dean had apparently all ready called a tow truck as it wasn't long before the tow truck showed up and towed them back to Fredericksburg to continue the hunt.


End file.
